


School Reunion- Luke Smith Addition

by Isabel3710



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Episode: s02e03 School Reunion, Isabel's Books, Other, School Reunion with Luke Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: What if Luke Smith was in the Doctor Who Episode: School Reunion? What would change? What would stay the same? And what would Luke do through out the episode?Side Note: I am well aware that Luke wasn't alive at this point in the time line, this is just my perception of how would things would play out if he were.Disclamer: I do not own Doctor Who or Sarah Jane Adventures along with all of its characters, BBC does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Smith had just started a new school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

Luke Smith sat in his science class at Deffry Vale High School, a boy walks in quickly and sits down a few rows behind him just as the bell rings signifying the start of class. The door then opens to reveal the teacher, the man was in a brown suit and scruffy white converse. He places his bag down on the teacher’s desk before turning to them with a grin.

“Good morning class. Are we sitting comfortably?” 

\---------

Luke watched as the teacher walked up to the whiteboard and write the word ‘physics’ in capital letters and underlined it. 

“So physics” the teacher start putting the cap back on the marker and chucks it down on the desk. “Physics. Eh?” The teacher says before repeating the word several more times. Luke furrowed his brow, wondering if this was normal, looking around he was relieved to see that the rest of the class too looked bemused, and slightly confused, and it wasn’t just him. 

Looking back up at the teacher, who was still grinning broadly, said “hope one of you is getting this all down.” For a split second Luke thought he was serious before realizing the teacher was being sarcastic. 

“Um, okay, let's see what you know,” the teacher continued “two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?” 

Luke was about to raise his hand to answer when another student beat him to it, “yes,” the teacher called on the boy “uh, what’s your name?” 

“Milo” the boy answers. 

“Milo! Off you go.” 

“They'd repel each other because they have the same charge,” Milo answered, Luke was impressed. Milo had said exactly what he would have if it had been he had answered. 

“Correctamundo!” The teacher congratulated “A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again.” He said aloud before moving on. 

“Question two, I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this: how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?” 

Instantly Milo’s hand goes up “someone else.” Luke was about to raise his hand to answer but stopped, reminding himself that he needed to be normal while he was here. 

The teacher looked around the room before spotting him, Luke was shocked the teacher noticed him before he then realized why. All of the other students had paper and pens out to take notes, Luke didn’t. He didn’t need too, thanks to his photographic memory. But because of that all of the teachers, and students, probably thought he was a slacker and didn’t care about the class. 

“You!” The teacher called on him “what's your name?” 

“Luke, sir.” 

“How ‘bout you answer this question.” The way he said it made it clear that wasn’t a suggestion, few kids giggled at his predicament. 

“Alright,” he agreed.

“Go on then.” 

Luke cleared his throat a bit before answering the question “measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter.” 

Luke now saw that his fellow classmates look both shocked and impressed. “Good job Luke!” The teacher said with a grin before turning back to Milo 

“Right then, Milo, tell me this: true or false: the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings.” The boy answered without missing a beat 

“False.” 

“What is a non-coding DNA?” 

“DNA that doesn't code for a protein.” The teacher’s eyes went wide impressed, before turning back to him. 

“Luke, what’s sixty-five-thousand-nine-hundred-and-eighty-three times five?” He said quickly. Luke paused for about a minute pretending to think about it, he knew the answer. But, he also knew that answering straight away was not normal. 

“Three-hundred-and-twenty-nine-thousand-nine-hundred-and-fifteen.” He replied.

The teacher looked at him closely before giving Luke his next question. “How do you travel faster than light?” 

Once again Luke waited a moment before answering “by opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring.” The teacher looked at him in shock, his mouth dropping open slightly. 

\------------

Luke walked out of the classroom and made his way down the stairs to get to his next class. As he walked he let out a low groan, why? Why did he have to go and answer all those questions? He was supposed to be undercover! Luke could almost hear his friend, Clyde, telling how much he messed up by answering a couple of questions in one class. 

Despite his mess up, Luke wasn’t terribly worried about anyone getting too suspicious because the school was becoming well known for how well it’s students did on an academic level. But he still was frustrated at himself for messing up so big, he needed to be more careful. Another mess up like that and he’d risk being found out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teachers are trying to get Luke to attend the extra classes, but Luke knows these classes aren't 'normal'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

Luke, holding his dinner tray sat down at an almost empty table. He then began to eat while pulling out his mobile phone and sent a few texts to his friends before putting it away. Luke picked up one of the chips and tried it and almost instantly put it back on his plate. Something tasted rather odd about them, looking around the other students seemed to be greatly enjoying them. 

“But why?” Luke asked himself.

“Melissa.” Luke heard a voice, looking up he saw it was one of the teachers from the maths department, Mr. Wagner, who was talking to a girl at the table near his. “You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me... so it's time we moved you up to the top class.” 

“Luke,” Mr. Wagner said turning to him “extra class. Now.” Luke frowned at his forceful tone. Back at Park Vale, the school he normally went to, he wouldn’t mind extra classes but something felt off about these ‘extra classes.’ 

“Um…” Luke said desperately trying to think of a reason why he couldn't go to class. 

“If you don’t mind,” a voice said, Luke was relieved to see his Physics teacher “Luke here was asking me for some help on the homework I gave him in class.” The teacher said.

“And who, may I ask. Are you?” Mr. Wagner asked.

“John Smith.” The teacher introduced himself standing up a bit, offering his hand “I’m the-” 

“New Physics teacher.” Mr. Wanger interrupted taking Mr. Smith’s hand. 

“Right,” Mr. Smith continued “like I was saying Luke was a bit confused on the homework so I’m helping him a bit.” Mr. Wanger looked over at Luke. “Yes, so he’ll um.. take your class latter if that's not a problem..” He said his voice trailing a bit.

“No, no, it’s not a problem.” Mr. Wagner said before excusing himself and walking off with Melissa and a few other students. 

Mr. Smith sat back down and Luke turned to him “thank you, sir, but I don’t remember you giving us homework today.” 

“Oh I know,” the teacher replied “but I do have a few questions to ask you. For example, how were you able to answer all of those questions in class today so quickly?” 

Great, he really messed things up this time “oh.. I don’t know, I’m just smart I guess.” Luke wasn’t all that great at lying so he decided against it. The teacher just raised an eyebrow before turning back to his food, dropping the subject. 

\------

That afternoon Luke began wandering the halls absorbing everything and filing it away in the back of his mind, after all, who knew what might be useful. He reached a classroom with the shades down in the windows Luke reached out to try the doorknob when it swung open to reveal the headmaster, Mr. Finch, who smiled at him before leaving the room and shutting the door. Luke’s heart was racing as the headmaster stepped closer to him “your name is Luke, is it not?” He asked.

“Yes sir” he answered.

“Why aren’t you in class?” 

“I have an off period sir.” 

“Well,” Mr. Finch said “no use wasting time learning, I heard you were unable to take Mr. Wanger’s class during lunch. Don’t worry you may take it now.” Luke was at a loss for words as Mr. Finch placed a hand on his shoulder and lead him into the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets to meet The Doctor while investigating the school in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

Luke looked out the window, wincing as a headache pounded against his eyes. His brain had felt strained ever since he had taken that extra class. And the problem was that he couldn’t remember anything about the class and it was driving him mad, which wasn't helping his headache. And that didn’t help his confusion over the headache it self. The Bane had made him the ‘perfect human’ which included his photographic memory strong immune system, meaning that he was unable to get sick and have normal things like headaches. 

“Are you alright Luke?” His mother, Sarah Jane asked. Luke gave her a nod, his mother could be a little over protective of him at times and he didn’t want to worry her. 

“I’m fine, just tired.” He said. 

“Well, if you’d like, you can stay home and I can go to the school myself.” Sarah Jane told him, the two had been planning on going to the school after hours to do a little more digging. 

Luke shook his head “I’ll be alright, besides it’ll be easier and faster if I join.” His mum gave him a side glance with a sigh. The two had gone back and forth on the idea of Luke going undercover and him joining in sneaking in after hours. It had taken a lot of convincing with some help his friends, Clyde and Maria, but Sarah Jane finally agreed and he wasn’t going to back out. 

\-------

As night falls over the school Sarah Jane is at the window. She undoes the latch and peers inside. When she is sure the coast is clear, she hoists herself inside. Luke is close behind. 

“Alright’ she whispers “I’m going to look in Mr Finch's office for any clues, how about you go to the main office and look through the files?” Luke agreed and the two made their separate ways, and the boy left making his way down the hallway. 

It wasn’t long before Luke reached the office upon trying the door he found it was locked, digging through the pockets of his jeans he pulled out a paper clip. It took him a few minutes but he soon picked the lock and pulled open the door. Walking over to the desk he pulled open the filing cabinet and began to flip through the many files before stopping at one very thick file that was labed, Student Injures & Sickness. As he flipped through the file his eyes widened, most of the reports were of kids getting really bad headache and it was too many kids in a short amount of time to be a coincidence.

\-----

Sarah Jane begins to pick the lock to Mr Finch's office. She hears a bang followed by a screech, and spins around, eyes wide. The sounds become even louder and closer and she gives a sharp intake of breath and slowly backs away down the corridor. She slowly backs into a room and slams the door behind her. She turns slowly and there, looming in front of her, is the TARDIS. Her eyes widen in shock and she backs out of the room, not believing what she had seen.

Sarah Jane stares at the closed door, and then turns slowly around. The Doctor is standing there in the darkness, watching her. “Hello Sarah Jane” he says quietly. The two then begin to talk, Sarah Jane still recovering from her shock before the two hear a high pitched scream. 

They grin and run down the hall to find the source of the scream. They almost skid into Rose who runs from a converging corridor. 

“Did you hear that?” She asks before she notices Sarah Jane. “Who's she? 

“Rose, Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane, Rose.” The Doctor introduced 

Rose looks unpleasantly surprised and they shake hands. “Hi. Nice to meet you.” Sarah Jane says with a fake smile before turning to the Doctor “you can tell you're getting older, your assistants are getting younger.” 

“I'm not his assistant.” Rose said clearly outraged and The Doctor scratches his ear uncomfortably. The three walk into a classroom to find and they find Mickey in one of the classrooms, surrounded by a load of vacuum-packed rats. At that moment Luke reach them and Sarah Jane turned to him. 

“Luke!” She greated causing everyone to look at them “find any thing?” She asked and Luke nodded. 

Rose, trying to regain the attention said “oh my gosh, their rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats.” 

“And you decided to scream.” The Doctor said turning to Mickey.

“It took me by surprise!” 

“Like a little girl?” The Doctor teased. 

“It was dark! I was covered in rats!” Mickey said indignantly 

“Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt.” 

“Hello, can we focus?” Rose asked. “Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?”

“Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?” The Doctor and Mickey look shiftily between them.

“Acauly mum, no one dissect rats in schools anymore. They haven’t done that for years.” Luke said. 

“Wait! Mum?” The Doctor said looking between the two. 

Sarah Jane threw an arm around her son “this is my son Luke. Luke Smith.” She said “Luke this is-” 

“Mr. Smith, the new Physics teacher. Right?” He interrupted. 

“Well, that's just a cover” he hello out a hand “hello I’m The Doctor.”

Luke’s eyes grow wide as he takes the man’s hand “your The Doctor?” He says excitedly “mum told be about you,” he started to ramble; slowly starting to speak faster and faster with excitement. “You look different than the photos I saw of you but that's because you regenerate, right? How does that work? Is it like you cells being reborn or is it something else?” Luke continued to fire off questions speaking at so quickly only The Doctor could understand him, and his eyes growing wide just like they had done in the Physics classroom. 

“Luke!” Sarah Jane suddenly said placing a hand on her son’s shoulder and he stopped talking mid sentence “I believe that's enough for right now.”

“Yes, we should move on.” The Doctor said he said giving Luke a grin “we can talk more later if you’d like” the boy gave a smile and nodded. “Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mr Finch arrived.” He continued “we should go and check his office.” 

The Time Lord chucks the rat he is holding back to Mickey, who immediately dropped it. And they all followed the Doctor out and down the corridor. As they walked Luke winced as he felt another sharp pain in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hoed you enjoyed that chapter! And just to let you know that I most likely won't be able to update until next month due to the fact that I'm going to be gone from the 21st to the 3rd and probably won't find a time to write. Sorry!
> 
> Please Add, Comment, and Vote!!!
> 
> -Isabel


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continues to investigate and Sarah Jane and Luke introduces Rose and Mickey to K9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

“I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you two?” Rose asked Sarah Jane and Luke.

“Sarah Jane Smith and this is my son, Luke. I used to travel with the Doctor.”

“Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you.” Rose said. 

“Oh, I must've done!” The Doctor said “Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time.”

Rose paused as if she was thinking about it “hold on... sorry... never.” 

Sarah Jane was annoyed and probably a little upset “what, not even once? He didn't mention me once?” Rose walks off without another word and Sarah Jane follows her, probably to probe further. 

Mickey placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder “ho ho! Mate! The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare.”

“Why’s that?” A voice said from behind them and the two men turned around to see Luke.

“Uh because it’s awkward when the person you use to date and the person you're currently dating meet,” Mickey replied. 

“But I don’t think The Doctor and mum use to date….” Luke voice before he continued “though I’m not sure about him and Rose…..” 

“Your mother and I never dated, same with Rose and me.” The Doctor told him awkwardly as the three started to walk again. 

“Then why…” 

“Things just get awkward when my old companions and my current companions meet.” The Doctor explained to him. Now Luke turned to Mickey.

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Luke asked him. 

“I was only teasing The Doctor,” Mickey told him while quietly thinking to himself about how weird this kid was. 

Luke nodded now understanding “you know,” he told Mickey “you remind me of my friend Clyde. You two are very similar, he thinks I’m weird too.”

“I never said that you were weird,” Mickey said.

“I know,” Luke replied, “you were thinking it though.”

“What can you read minds or something?” Mickey laughed and Luke shook his head. 

“No, just your body language.” He said before hurrying to catch up with Sarah Jane and Rose with the two men close behind. When they reach Mr. Finch’s office The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to unlock the door.

“Maybe those rats were food.” The Time-Traveler said.

“Food for what?” Rose asked.

The Doctor opens the door and peered inside. There are some strange noises coming from inside. The Doctor's eyes are fixed on the ceiling. “Rose... you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school...?” He said slowly “well... they do.” The bat-like creatures are hanging upside down from the ceiling and the group stares at them. 

Mickey turned on his heel making his way out “no way!” Sarah Jane, Luke, and Rose quickly follow him. The Doctor goes last, shutting the door behind him. At the sound of the door shutting, one of the bats wakes up and screeches. They all run out of the front doors of the school “I am not going back in there. No way.” Mickey said, out of breath.

“Those were teachers!” Rose said in shock. 

The Doctor nodded “when Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies, and a nurse.” He told them “thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on.” He turned to go back into the school.

“Come on,” Mickey complained, “You've got to be kidding!” 

“I need the TARDIS.” The Doctor told him “I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen.” 

“I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you!” Sarah Jane pulled her car keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Luke who caught them with a grin, knowing what his mother was talking about. He ran to the parked car while Sarah Jane grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulls him excitedly along behind. When they make it to the car Luke had already unlocked it and pulled open the boot. Inside is something covered with a green blanket the boy rips it off to reveal a metal tin dog. 

The Doctor looked delighted “K9!” He cried “Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9…” He said, “well, K9 Mark III to be precise.” Mickey and Rose share a look.

“Why does he look so... disco?” Rose asked. 

“Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge!” The Doctor told her before turning to Sarah Jane “what happened to him?” He asked. 

“Oh, one day, he just... nothing!”

“Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?” The Doctor asked in disbelief, Mickey shakes his head and Rose stares at him. The two didn't get it. 

“Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro!” Sarah Jane defended “besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science.” She explained, “I couldn't show him to anyone!” 

The Doctor began to make cooing at K9. “Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?” Mickey stares at him and Rose rolls her eyes.

“I’ve done a little bit of work on him,” Luke told The Doctor as he returned the car keys to his mother. “But from what I can tell some of his wiring needs to be redone and he needs some new parts, and like mum said it’s hard to get them.” The Doctor nodded at him as he stroked K9 making coo-ing noises as Sarah Jane throws Rose a triumphant glance.

“Look, no offense,” Rose said sounding annoyed “but could you two just stop petting it for a minute?” She asked, “never mind the tin dog, we're busy!” The Doctor closes the boot, grinning and a bat-like creature flies past the moon, screeching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So... it's been a while, I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. Things have been crazy, and I'm sorry but it might be awhile before I can update again. I just started my Senior year of High School so things might get a little bit busy and I'm sorry but school does come first. I hope you all can understand. 
> 
> However, I do promise to update as often as I can and I do promise to get a chapter out around Christmas (if this book hasn't been completed yet). 
> 
> Have a great day!  
> -Isabel

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! Let me know what you thought, next one should be out soon! :)
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
